Spellbound
by Pink-Amethyst
Summary: When a series of disappearences occur at Madison's school, her teacher is the prime suspect. When she and her partner in investigation fall in love, they get distracted. When they stray too far off the path of their research, it catches up with them.
1. Chapter 1

"Madison. _Madison._ MADISON!!!!"

"Yes?" I snapped back into reality.

"Pay attention!" Mr. Burke snapped. "Now, class, remember, you have one week to complete your project. Have a good weekend." _Brrrrriiiing_! School was over…it had begun.

"Hey!"

"What?" I said nervously.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Dominique said huffily. She hated being snapped at.

"Oh, you know the usual. Parents, homework, and just about every other problem a teenager could have. Oh and…_her._"I leaned back in my chair and sighed, pulling my chestnut-brown hair into a ponytail. The sun gleamed off it, warming it into a rich honey blonde. Even with this change, I hated it. I was so normal. Medium-tall, brown hair, freckles dotting my porcelain skin like roasted walnuts on an ice cream sundae. Well, not everything was normal, thankfully. My eyes were a soft, peaceful blue-purple, reminding me of the ocean mist on a summer day. But when I was mad, they raged dark and stormy, like a tiger, cool and sleek, waiting to pounce. Sigh…

"Madi!!" Dominique (Dee for short) yelled, knocking me out of my daydreams.

"Oh, sorry. Where were we?" I questioned, grinning. Dee sighed and crossed her legs, flashing green and black striped socks that she wore everyday. I swear, she had more striped socks than I had grass in my backyard. You can quote me.

"Oh, yeah!" I said slowly, faking remembrance. Dee's face darkened.

"Yeah." She stated, her tone matching her face. "Her. I'm telling you Madi, she's weird." The _her _Dee was referring to was my English teacher, Mrs. Coshell. Yesterday, a nobody in our class named Daniel was mysteriously invited to her house to pick up some "special assignment." Daniel hadn't been seen since.

The sun made a bright, warm spot on the carpet of my room; tree leaves glistening from the recent rain outside my window. Dee sat there, curled up on my purple fuzzy couch like a lazy cat. We had lapped into an angry silence, her opinion being Mrs. Coshell evil, mine being she didn't know what she was talking about. Something had been really wrong with us lately. She had been hanging out with a new group for a while, and this was the first time she could come over in days. To make things worse, she didn't like my crush, Duke. Ah, Duke. Something about him was special, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

"Okay, look," Dee continued suddenly, making me jerk out of my thoughts and dump half my bag of chips on the floor in surprise. "Let's just forget about this, okay?"

"Okay," I happily agreed.

I was running late, as usual. My mind flashed to Dee's smiling face—perfect skin, crimpy-curly blonde hair, striking green eyes—and my heart swelled with guilt of being almost a half-hour late to meet her after school, threatening to burst my chest. I had been sidetracked after school. Duke had been kinda flirty in math (but that's not why I was sidetracked-promise!) …But—_another student had disappeared_!!!!! They say she was staying in Mrs. Coshell's room for detention, and well, let's just say she's been in there a long time. I was just closing my locker door when I saw Duke coming towards me from down the hall. Oh, no! Quickly, I slammed the door with an earsplitting bang and tried to run, but—just being me—I tripped over who knows what. I shut my eyes tight and waited to feel the cool tile slamming into me, but strong arms wrapping my waist in biceps like a belt stopped me. I looked up to see Duke's beaming face smiling down at me. He had caught me just before I hit the floor. Tango-style.

"Smooth moves," he joked, a twinkle in his eye, gazing at me like I was a chocolate bar and he was an 8-year-old on a sugar high.

"Nice save," I replied with a grin. As he slow-motion pulled me back into a standing position, I saw his eyes sweep over me, taking in my long, toned legs, small waist and full chest, and when I was standing his arms lingered a little too obviously around my waist. Another up-down. His eyes gleamed his approval.

Looking at him, I laughed suddenly, but groaned as I picked up my backpack and felt its weight.

"Oh, let me get that for you!" he said quickly, embarrassed by not noticing my discomfort sooner. He gently pulled my backpack off me and onto his back, moving cautiously as if I were made of fine china.

"Where were you headed to?" he asked casually, brushing his hand against mine as we walked. I no longer felt self-conscious. My stomach hurt with longing, and I wished I could reach out and grab his hand and never let go.

"Oh, I was just gonna meet De—I mean, Dominique. I'm sure she is still waiting for me!" I realized suddenly, and ran to the front door, my flip-flops thumping with every step on the plush carpet of our lobby. Duke laughed and ran after me and met me outside, panting and grinning. The sweet smell of his breath on my face enticed me, and I breathed deep, savoring this perfect moment.

"That's weird," I mentioned to myself in a whisper. "She's not here." Then, as if an inanimate object could read my mind, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I read Dee's text:

"Hey girl! Sorry, but Casey and

Chris invited me to eat, so I

said yes. Sorry!!! =(

-Dee :p

Duke saw my pained expression and looked bewildered and concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked tentatively, his forehead wrinkling.

"Um, no, nothing." I said, not doing a very good job at concealing the tears creeping up to my eyelids. "She cancelled," I burst out in a high, small voice. "I can't believe she cancelled." Duke shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly having no idea what to do to comfort me.

"So, do you, uh, want to, uh…hang with me instead?" He asked, his tone praying for me to say yes. I pondered this for a minute, his eyes pleading.

"Uhmm, yeah. I think you can help me with something."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nothing. There's nothing here!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I pushed my padded rolling chair away from my laptop, attempting to get up. But—again, just being me—my chair rolled unevenly over my bunny slipper and toppled to the ground. I went flying at Duke, who was lounging on my beanbag chair with his arm around thin air, as if waiting for something to fill the space next to him. He got his wish. I landed right under his arm, practically on top of him, my body pressed up against his. He looked at me in wonder for a moment, then came to his senses.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" he yelled, getting up and helping me to my feet. Always concerned. It was a freaking beanbag chair! Also, he had this (weird) habit of keeping a minimal amount of air between us when we were together. Hmmmm.

"What do you mean?" he continued, nodding to my computer. He was also intrigued by the disappearing students, so he suggested we Google Mrs. Coshell and see what we can find. "How can there be nothing there?!" Duke demanded. I looked at him and thought, _Wow, even when he's mad he's hot!!! _His long brown hair was layered and fell to his ears, scattered freckles across his nose like ants on a picnic table, and the deepest, most chocolaty brown eyes I've ever had the fortune to see. And he was a good two inches taller than me, was tan, and had a 6-pack, biceps bulging like miniature watermelons, and a shark tooth necklace the sharpness of a dull razor blade. Yeah, that worked.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing there," I said softly, dispirited. I could see the irking fear of failure creeping into his eyes, yet I continued. "Just the normal stuff. Born in Nebraska, graduated from A&M College in 1985, now a Delaware teacher. And that's it."

"Oh. Is there any pictures?" he asked hopefully (hence the "hopefully").

"Um, yeah, I think," I replied, pulling them up from the task bar. "Here," I continued, pushing the laptop towards him. "Look."

"Whoa!" he shouted, jumping up to get a better look. "Our teacher was a _babe_!!!!"

"Hmph." I snorted through my nose in disbelief of the maturity levels of certain teenagers.

"Uhh…." He droned, looking at me and grinning. "I never said that."

"How could someone be on the phone for this long?!" I demanded of my empty room after school the next day. I called Dee like, five billion times but the only thing I got was the persistent buzz of the busy signal. I wanted to tell her about the attempt Duke and I had been making to learn about Mrs. Coshell, because there had been another disappearance!!! The weird part is that no one seemed to notice except Duke and me. Seriously, I think Dee was right when she said Mrs. Coshell was…weird. She had given me an A on something that deserved a C…not that I'm complaining. But it's like all these attacks (if one could call them that) we sucking up all her energy for teaching. Thank God.

"So, I was thinking," Duke said, leaning casually against the surrounding lockers, staring intently at me while I collected my books. "I want you to come to the Fall Fair with me tonight." He rushed on, his lips curving into a smile. "Please?" he offered, attempting to soften my response.

"Yeah. I think I will!" I grinned, sighing internally with pleasure.

"Cool," he said with satisfaction, flashing his dazzling, melt-my-heart smile. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"How do I look?" I asked my bedroom mirror that night. I was wearing these awesome Converse (gray plaid with black roses on the sides), my favorite—and tiny—denim skirt, and a white tee that hugged my every curve, showing black electric guitar graphics and clear rhinestones. The doorbell chimed and I ran down the stairs, kissed my mom good-bye, and tried to collect my nerves before I walked out the door.

"Hey!" Duke half-yelled and gave a long, low whistle as I ran into his awaiting arms.

"Let's go," I giggled as Duke kissed my neck and across my collarbone. His strong, taught arms lifted me up a little and swept me to his car and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fair was brilliant. When we got there, the flashing lights and blaring carnival music gave me a headache, but when the lights blinded me and I almost tripped over my own feet Duke caught me around the waist and didn't let go all night. I think he was just as happy with this as I was. About halfway through, he decided I was safe and had to content himself with cradling my hand in his warm, protective one.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" he asked, smiling, keeping me as close as possible as we waded through the crowd to get in line. He didn't have to wait for an answer. He knew what it was going to be.

"Yeah," I sighed, resting my head on his chest, our fingers entwined as we stood and waited for the line to move. I didn't care if it did.

So, there I was, on the tallest thing since freaking Mt. Everest. When I got on I was scared as anything, and he knew it, too. He gave me a not-so-quick kiss on the lips that left me dizzy with pleasure and I ached for more. He sat down next to me and rested his hand on my thigh. Like in the hallway, I was no longer self-conscious and hooked my arm through his, and he looked at me longingly and I knew he wanted more, too. The monstrous wheel lurched into motion and I almost screamed as inertia wrenched my gut momentarily. Duke sensed my fear and squeezed my leg reassuringly and I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing the scent of fabric softener and his signature smell that made me woozy, and I smiled. It was so romantic, like pulled straight out of a chic flick my older and grown sister was always hung up on. I took another deep breath and electricity jolted my every nerve straight into my heart. My heart was filled with the warm desire of having him forever. But, sadly, it didn't last forever. When I opened my eyes we were on the ground and the ride attendant was grinning at me. I looked down and discovered I was sprawled across Duke's lap and he was smiling, his eyes bright and cheeks burning.

I got up and straightened my skirt and the rude bystander gave a low chuckle. My cheeks were burning too, I could feel it, and me being conscious of this seemed to make them burn brighter, if that was possible. Duke was proud as ever and led me by the hand, tight against his side, out of the car and into the cool breeze below.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered softly, his lips smooth against my ear and cheek, and my world caved in around me when he pulled away. He moved toward me and I stepped forward, and he kissed me with such pure intensity that every nerve on my body was shocked, twitching on a live wire. I returned the kiss gratefully, curving myself around him in a graceful arc. "But that's not it," he breathed against me neck, sighing and trying to take in my flowery scent at the same time. He grumbled with regret as he pulled away, but kept his arm in a viselike grip around my waist as he led me into a side street, the moon lighting our path like a great white orb, shining down on us. The road was lined with flower petals. He opened a curtain and when I saw it I almost fainted. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, so divine that words cannot describe it, but I'll get as close as I can: the clearing was small and dark, with billions of dancing lights shimmering in the background. "For you," he breathed, and then, we danced. The most slow, dazzling song I've ever heard started playing. He stepped forward with a sly grin and wrapped his long arms securely around my waist, and mine around his neck, and we kissed in peaceful bliss. I could've sworn the world had stopped turning. Then he pulled away reluctantly and spoke, tracing the shape of my lips with his finger. "I know, it's only been a week or so, but Madison…I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered, and there we swayed to the music, the stars glittering on the pure, velvet, inky black sky above.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I can't believe we're in this mess, _I thought with pangs of fear rippling through my body like an ocean wave. These attacks were having an affect on Duke. Ever since that night--that beautiful, magical night—things began to change between us. And not for the better.

Duke's mood was even more bleak than usual. I wanted—I had—to see what's up.

"Hey, Duke," I said cautiously, tiptoeing up to him in my beanbag chair, but he was lost in thoughts. I pranced over and draped myself across his lap and nuzzled his neck gently. He gave a slight grin and slipped his arms slowly and deliberately around my waist, binding me to him. Duke's eyes were misty and glazed over, and I could tell he wasn't paying attention. How was I supposed to get some answers out of him? A thought came to me and I grinned viciously.

Clamping myself to him by taking a fistful of his shirt in each of my hands, I shut my eyes and sighed, letting the cool breeze of my breath graze his skin. He gave a slight whimper and held me tighter. _That's more like it, _I thought, curling my fingers into his hair and pressing my lips to his. We were entwined together as much as possible, and his reaction surprised me. He latched onto me, his tongue peeling my lips apart violently. Soon he was on top of me, pressing me tighter against him, and I couldn't breathe. My grip of love became a grip of fear. My hands began attempting to rip him off me by his hair, but he took both my hands in one of his and held them tightly to him until I thought my fingers would snap. I hated this. I hated it and it had to stop.

"Duke!" I shouted and pushed him off me with all my might, causing him to stumble backwards and hit his head on the desk. He crumpled to the floor, a puppet whose strings had been cut. I backed away until my body hit the wall, shaking and convulsing wildly.

He looked up at me and croaked, "Madison…Madi, I-I'm sorry." And he slumped against the wall, unconscious.

After that, I fell into a dark, fitful sleep, filled with screams and Duke's scent wafting off him, but now, it suffocated me. I awoke choking and drenched in cold sweat, nervous about what I might find.

The window had been broken open, making a small slip of paper on my desk flap and shake on the breeze like an injured bird. I rose and walked slowly, zombie-like, over to my desk, clamping my hand over the paper. It read:

Madi,

I'm so sorry. I have left to sort things out. You can come to my house

tomorrow to see me. We can leave, Madi, and solve this mystery together.

All you have to do is trust me.

Love, Duke

I screamed. Throwing on slippers, a coat and a hat I ran down the stairs, flinging the door open so it banged against the wall and flying down the street as if my feet had wings. I got on his house and pounded on the door as if my life depended on it, and it did. I knew in my soul I couldn't live without him. This is why my insides were filled with cold, icelike dread when Duke's mother opened the door. She was sobbing, coughs racking her whole body until she could barely choke out: "Oh, Madison, I-I-I'm sorry…he's gone."

I was getting out, once and for all. My life would be nothing without him, with only God to comfort me, a black abyss of pain and despair until my soul shriveled up into nothing, wrung of all life and happiness. Throwing some clothes and food into a backpack, I shimmied into what clothes I thought were pure necessity. My limbs were heavy and sluggish with fear and grief, so it took almost all my energy to do these simple things. Looking around my room, I decided there was nothing left to get. I scribbled a note to my mom, salty, scorching hot tears smearing the ink. Words were meaningless anyway. Taping it to the refrigerator, I dashed out the door, pulling my collar tight around my face as the cool November wind chilled my bones. Stumbling around to the end of my driveway, I looked around, wondering where to start. _How is this going to help anything? _I thought bitterly, cursing myself. _He told me to go after him, or at least come with him. I'm doing what he wanted—what he still wants. _That's what I told myself over and over. But I didn't believe it.

Picking his way in between the trees, Duke looked over his shoulder. He could still see the smoke rising from chimney tops in the distance. No. He wasn't far enough away. Yet. Duke didn't even know why he ran away from Madison. He didn't know how this was going to help him solve this mystery. He just knew he had to get away. Lost in thought, Duke didn't realize where he was going. Suddenly, branches snapping with every little movement, he fell onto the forest floor, emitting bloodcurdling screams as the wide, open gash in his leg swelled, breaking skin and making nerves stand on end. Choking on his own tears, he slumped against the tree trunks, waiting for daylight to break the horizon.

"Duke!" I called desperately, stumbling through the underbrush, branches scratching my arms and face as I viciously beat them away. "Duke!" I yelled at one final attempt at finding him. Then I heard a weak squeal from under the heavy brush.

"Madi?" it croaked.

"Duke!" I screamed, and lunged for the pit. All me energy was focused on breathing and digging; no matter how many injuries it took. My vision was blurred as hot tears traced smooth paths down my stricken face, not stopping until finally Duke was free. I couldn't say anything, so I wrapped my arms around him, but I wasn't sure if I was hugging him or keeping him alive.

"Look, Duke, please tell me what happened yesterday…you were scaring me. Please tell me." Duke began to cry softly. It tore my soul to pieces to see him sitting there, so weak and venerable. I gently slipped myself onto his lap and snuggled against his chest. He gave a shaky sigh and wrapped his arms softly around me, as if he was afraid he was going to hurt me physically.

"Madi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's these attacks, Madi. They're scaring me, too." His face was ashen and panic stricken. It broke my heart, and soon I was crying, too.

"Don't worry," I sniffed through my tears. "I love you, Duke. Never forget that. I love you, and we're in this together." He sighed and stroked my hair, nuzzling and kissing my neck very gently. I didn't know what to do. Duke's pain tore me apart from the inside out. I sobbed once, crushed myself against Duke's chest, and let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I have no idea what to do…" Duke sighed, pushing my laptop away after a useless attempt at finding any more information.

"It's okay, we'll find something," I soothed. Walking over, I stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders, my breath gently whispering against the hair on his head. His smell still made me woozy with pleasure, and I breathed in hungrily, indulging in his smell that entranced me.

"Mmmmmm…. thanks," he whispered in a soft, seductive tone.

"You know," I whispered, wrapping my arms silkily around his shoulders and rubbing my nose lightly to his ear affectionately. "It may be just us now." This was entirely true. We hadn't been to school in weeks. Not that it mattered to me in the slightest. Duke gasped suddenly, jumping up. He pulled me towards him, one hand on my back and the other tangled in my hair, pressing me as close as possible to him.

"Duke, what—'' I began, but he stopped me with a cool, strong finger to my lips. I kissed it once before he released me, but I wanted more than his fingers to be called mine. I sprang at him, going for his angel-like features, but he pushed me off him and onto the bed. I was bewildered.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!" Duke moaned in agony, placing his hands on his head as if preparing to rip his hair out. He fell back, kicking and thrashing. I had no idea what was going on. I jumped on top of him, pinning down his hands, preventing him from getting hurt. Or hurting me.

"Duke! What is your freaking problem?" I shouted. Then he burst into tears.

"Madi," he sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry. It's just, pretty soon she's gonna get one of us. A-and, I love you, Madi. I don't w-want t-to lose you. To hurt you." Now I was almost crying. Swiftly, Duke began ripping the buttons on his shirt open, and threw it to the floor. My heart skipped a beat. I gasped as my breath caught in my throat. He gently took my hand and placed it on his muscled, sweaty, perfect chest. I could feel his heart thumping rhythmically under my fingertips, in perfect sync with mine. "Don't you see?" he breathed and my heart was overwhelmed by his very presence. "We were meant to be together. I love you. I love you and I always will beyond the day I die. I just never want to lose you." All I could manage was a weak nod. "My heart is yours now," he continued, pressing my numb hand harder into his chest. "Don't lose it. I couldn't bear it if you did."

"I would never," I managed to choke out. "Duke, you'll never lose me. Not ever. I won't let you." I sighed against him, and he pulled me closer to him and held me, cradling and rocking me until I slowly and peacefully drifted off to sleep, Duke humming heartfelt lullabies in my ear and into the whispering wind around us.

The sun shone bright and gold against me eyelids, forcing them open. I gazed around my room in a haze, but my gaze was blocked by Duke's still form pressed tight against me, his warm arms wrapped securely around me. I nuzzled into his chest, and realized his shirt was still on the floor. I shivered deliciously as his arms tightened his steel cage around me. I had an idea that pleased me to no end. Rolling on top of him, I straddled his waist and whispered playfully and seductively in his ear, "Duke, wakey wakey." I kissed him and he opened one eye and kissed me back, flicking my lip with his tongue, and purred like a tiger. Rolling out of bed, he held his arms out to me and I jumped at him, my legs winding around his waist and my long fingers curling in his hair. Then I realized how much we were wearing. The soft cotton that sheathed my top half almost exposed my chest, and the hemline of my Soffee shorts didn't cover everything. Duke had stripped down to only his jeans, his perfect muscular chest gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. Reluctantly, Duke had to settle with kissing me with my feet firmly on the ground, but that didn't stop his hands from slipping discretely down my waist and into my back pockets. Suddenly, there was a shattering of glass and Duke and I broke apart. My mom stood in the doorway, having dropped her coffee mug with shock of what she had seen. She was clad in an old tattered bathrobe, clutching my runaway note in her hand, which I had forgotten to take off the refrigerator. Duke pulled me closer.

"Not one. More. Move." She whispered in a low, dangerous voice.

"Mom, you don't understand!" I said fiercely, my breath quickening.

"Maybe I do understand that you like this boy, maybe, but I don' t know why." She stated dryly, looking pointedly at Duke. He didn't bat an eye. "I also don't know why," she continued, her voice rising ominously. "Why you wrote a runaway note, scaring me out of my wits, then I come up here to find you—you—''

"What, precisely, did you find me doing, Mom?" I looked at her, my voice rising also.

"Baby, careful," Duke cautioned me, breathing against me so only I could hear. I tightened my already choking grip around Duke, and he squeezed me, comforting and cautioning at the same time. I stared into my mother's face, which was reddening with rage. _How dare she ruin such a perfect moment? _I thought bitterly. Then, I didn't care what she wanted to do, and apparently neither did Duke. I kissed him passionately, amused at my mother's expression as I twisted myself around Duke as much as possible without actually latching onto him. I shook with pleasure and silent laughter when we pulled apart, still entwined, watching my mother expectantly. I watched as my mother's face drained of all color as I waited for what she was going to accuse.

"Did he sleep here?" She whispered in a monotone, all emotion long gone.

"Mom…" I began, but she silenced me by marching across the room and slapping me across the face. I fell back against the wall, my body frozen with shock. Duke gave a low growl and whipped toward my mother, swearing under his breath. She grabbed Duke by the bicep, digging in her nails until they drew blood. He clawed desperately at her hand, trying to get back to me. Marching him downstairs, she literally kicked him out the door. Stomping upstairs, she slammed my bedroom door shut. Then I heard the lock click.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tick. Tick. Tick. The nondescript clack of the clock was the only thing breaking the heavy silence. It pressed closer to me, overwhelming and ringing like a thousand church bells. I looked drunkenly at my clock, which read 12:01 p.m. Lunchtime. My stomach bellowed, screaming and growling agonizingly in starvation. I had been in complete lockdown for three days. I sniffed, imagining myself holding a stacked, juicy burger and a Diet Coke. I could almost smell the grease…but, I _could _smell it. _This is it, _I thought in despair, a sinking feeling growing in my stomach. _I'm hallucinating. It's all over. _Bang! I spun around to face my window, and in the darkness of the drawn blinds, I could see a dense, shadowy figure swing up the window and make their way slowly towards me. Fighting back a scream, I grabbed my pencil box off my desk and lunged at the figure, beating it over the head with my weapon. Their voice turned all my limbs to Jell-o and I collapsed as it pushed me upright.

"Damn it, Madi, that hurt." Duke said with a shaky laugh, rubbing the bruises on his head and shoulders from my beating. He looked around my room quickly. "Pack your bag. We're getting the hell out of here."

"Oh, oh…" I moaned, running at Duke and kissing his bruises. "I knew you'd come back," I whispered to his shirt. "Oh, thank God. I knew it." I tried to walk, but my legs were still in shock. I sank onto my bed.

"I'll pack your bags," Duke said, running to the door and picking the lock with one swift motion with a bent paper clip. "Do you need to do anything before we go?"

"Pee!" I cried desperately, and as I flew from the room I heard Duke laugh, "My Madi…"

"So where are we going exactly?" I questioned later as I sat in the airport, waiting for a plane to who knows where.

"South Texas," Duke answered me with a slight smile. "My parents have a beach house down there from when I was little. We'll go there before we decide what to do." Ugh. We had to tackle this mystery, and that was the idea that quickly hollowed out my stomach.

"Gate 3-C to Texas, now boarding," the bored flight attendant announced over the intercom.

"Let's go," Duke said with a slight smile as he led me onto the plane and down the cramped aisle. We had two isolated seats in the very last row. There were about ten more people on this flight, but all in business class, so we had this half of the plane to ourselves. I sat down and adjusted myself so I was facing Duke, and he caught my hand with his and sat in silence. The blue plush seat was very comfortable; the soft velvet of the cushion sank just the right amount. I leaned my head against the cool leather of the perfectly stuffed headrest and closed my eyes. The only quirk was the seat was very large and could fit about two people of my size, and I think Duke realized this too because he was eying me slyly and gave a short raise of his eyebrows. I giggled and Duke's hand tightened on mine, and he leaned over to plant a kiss on my neck and I shivered delightedly, but I was cold too, and the empty space on my seat didn't help much. By this time the plane had risen and Duke called for an attendant to come give me a blanket. I was still cold even with this extra heat, so Duke lifted me gently and lowered me across his lap where I snuggled closer to him, and he ran his nose up and down my hair smoothly. _Better get comfortable, _I thought drowsily. _There's a long flight ahead of us…_

The next thing I knew, I was blinking into the harsh sunlight of the South Texas coast. The doors of the bedroom of the beach house were propped open and the breeze whipped my hair around my face like a lion's mane. Realizing I was alone, I sat up hurriedly and looked around for Duke's perfect figure. Just as I was going to call his name, he stepped through the doors and into the bedroom, clad only in low-rise swim trunks, his muscles rippling with every twitch of his limbs. He grinned at me and I looked down, discovering I was only wearing a silky nightgown that would put any respectable woman to shame. He laughed at my face and pointed me toward my suitcase, asking if I wanted any help dressing. I stuck my tongue out at him and he ducked back out the door. Skipping over to my suitcase, I decided to wear a swimsuit, since that was obviously the appropriate attire. I grimaced as I pulled, one by one, skimpy bikinis in every color out of my bag and thought vaguely weather he had a membership at Victoria's Secret. When I went into the bathroom and shimmied out of my nightgown, a smile twitched at my lips, and I felt like I should do this properly. I chose the scantiest of them all and headed through the backdoor, careful to place a sexy smile on my lips before I saw him. I slinked onto the patio, and his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Closing the final distance between us, I stood on my tiptoes as my tongue snaked into his mouth. His hands started at my waist and gently slid around my hips and over my butt, his features grinning wickedly. My stomach growled low and fierce, and the spell was broken. Placing my hands on his chest, I firmly disconnected his face from mine, and he moaned in protest. Rolling my eyes, I danced over to the table to eat, and smoothly whispered, "Later," in his ear, dragging my hand over his chest as I passed. His eyes shone with a secretive, mischievous light to them and he grinned, following me over to the table to eat.

"So, why are we in Texas again?" I asked Duke, lounging on the bed as he bent over the computer.

"Simple," he answered me, then continued. "See, Coshell was a History teacher before she was an English teacher. That's important. I found out that she took a trip to Texas last year to visit a Comanche Indian tribe that her grandfather knew, or something."

"Wait," I cut in. "How did you find out she went to Texas last year? And how do you know what she did?"

Duke grinned slyly. "It's amazing what school files can reveal if you know what to look for."

"You _moron_!!!!!!!" I yelled at him, whacking him over the head with the book I was reading while he researched. "Do you know that's against the law?! That you can go to jail? _Do you???_"

"Damn you, Madi, stop!" he whimpered, protecting his head from my blows. The book fell from my hands as I studied him. He looked like I actually hurt him. I sighed and regret filled my heart like a thousand scalding knives. I reached over to wipe a silent tear from his cheek, but he crossed his arms and spun away from me. He spoke in a low voice, "It's late. You should go to bed." I don't think he realized how much pain he was causing me. His absence was the only thing on this earth I couldn't bear, and now I've gotten him angry because I can't control my temper. In the bathroom, I prepared myself for bed. When I was done, I walked out and I could feel the tension rolling off him. He was still mad. I dragged my unwilling feet over to him, and when he didn't turn, lightly kissed one of the bruises from where I hit him before. I didn't notice them before. Some were tinged with green and healing, but others were more recent, a deep, dark purple. The ice-cold tears that filled my eyes blurred them, and I went to bed, his absence making me shiver. _So what if he got to the damned school files? I overreacted. I'm the moron. _

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, but he couldn't hear me over the tapping of the keys as he searched for our attacker.

That night I was completely empty of hope or happiness. Dark dreams raged through my mind under my closed eyelids. I awoke, screaming. Duke was slumped over in the computer chair, fast asleep. He turned when I woke him, eyeing me coldly. I saw him and realized with a pang of guilt why I was having these dreams. I choked as I opened my mouth to speak. His eyes saw my pained expression and softened immediately. He rose and padded across the floor, smoothing back the covers and climbing in next to me. I turned towards him, and the depths of his eyes showed pure, intense agony. Our fight must have hit him as hard as it did me. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest. My hands reached up, exploring the bruises I created across his back, careful not to press to hard.

"I'm sorry," I rasped to his chest. "I am so, so sorry…"

"Don't be," he whispered to my hair. "I shouldn't have done it. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. You were defending your morals. That's what I love about you…" he planted kisses up and down my neck, across my collarbone and down my chest until he reached the hem of my nightgown. This is where he rested his head, breathing deeply through his nose. I cuddled closer to him, fitting myself into his every curve. His nose gently lifted up the hem of my nightgown. I clamped my hand over it, laughing silently. He took my hand in his big, hot one and placed my hand over his heart, squeezing slightly. Giggling sweetly, I took his head in both my hands and connected my mouth to his, his face wet with sweat that sang to my nostrils. He unlatched my hands from his face and flipped my body over so I could match his curves, his arms making a sling around my waist. He kissed my neck and behind my ear, and I squirmed with laughter and he sighed as my body pressed closer to his. The dark shadows on the door danced with my happiness as we continued blissfully into the night.

I awoke once again, but this time in warm, bubbly happiness. My legs were still tangled with Duke's, his arms around my torso and his hands gently slipping up and down my stomach. I sat up and so did he, grumping in protest and trying to pull me down with him again. I reluctantly got out of bed and adjusted my nightgown, which was twisted around oddly. I looked at Duke wonderingly, but he blushed and looked away, tracing the patterns on the bedspread with his sweaty finger. While he was sweating, I was shivering in the breeze. He stood up, his arms held out to me. He buried his face in my hair and tried to tangle me again in him. I pushed him away and looked him in the eye.

"Shouldn't you be studying Coshell?" I asked drowsily, but I didn't really mean it.

He whispered softly against my skin, his smell wafting under my nose. "To hell with Coshell," he growled and nipped my ear playfully. "We're both here, and you're very, very safe…" I couldn't argue with that, but I had a sinking feeling we should be doing something. "Damn you," he repeated, but this time in awe.

"What?" I asked, giggling slightly, tracing his muscles with my shaking hands.

"You're just so…" he lost his words as his eyes grazed over my body.

"Uh!" I scoffed and swat him playfully. His arms moved to my hips and he swat me back, grinning at the face I made.

"I should get dressed," I thought to myself out loud, and gently pushed Duke away.

"No, you shouldn't," he spoke, softly, slyly, and pulled me back. "In fact, you should cool down…" he trailed off, tilting his head, taking my thin spaghetti strap off my shoulder and let it drop down my arm. I gave a sly smile of my own and lightly kneed him between the legs, and he fell onto the bed, half laughing, half howling. I pounced on top of him, put my nose to his and said, "No, I shouldn't for your sake." Grabbing my suitcase, I pranced into the bathroom, leaving him on the bed grinning after me.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked later, leaning around me and dipping a chip in salsa.

"Do what?" I laughed, sitting down in a chair for lunch.

"Existing," he answered and looked pointedly at my chest.

"Pig," said playfully, but I ran my fingers through his hair, suggesting my opinion otherwise. "I really think you should do something to learn more about her. I mean, what's with the change of heart?"

"I really don't know," he said, looking at my face. "I mean, I've got a beautiful girl, a nice house, and Mrs. Coshell is nowhere near here. To hell with her, then. I'm safe. And you are most _definitely _safe," he purred, leaning over to speak in my ear.

"Are you sure? I don't know, I just have this feeling…" I trailed off, wrinkling my brow.

"You're right," he said darkly. "You're not safe…" he jumped over to my chair, leaning over me and tracing a line of soft, wet kisses down to my bikini top, where he kissed the bow on the string and looked up at me, licking his lips. I stood up on my chair, smiling seductively and jumped into his arms. He smiled and swung me around, holding my rear and rubbing his nose down my chest, kissing it lightly. Strangely, I never felt uncomfortable (hence the "meant to be") with Duke, like he could do anything with me and I wouldn't mind. _Because I love him, _I thought with delicious shivers. _I love him and I trust him._ He carried me down to the beach, swinging and kissing me all the way down. He took his hands from my hips to my rear, but I picked them off and they rested on my chest. I tightly laced my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He stood there grinning. I looked at him and he leaned in slowly to attach his mouth to mine, his eyes excited, and his tongue slipped in first playfully, yet serious enough to force me to respond. I curled my fingers in his hair and responded joyfully to his actions.

"You're right," I whispered between gasps as my mouth connected and disconnected with his. "To hell with her." But the _her_ I spoke of stood on the rising hilltop behind Duke's oblivious form, who was standing with me in a happy haze. She watched us closely, her eyes gleaming maliciously.


	7. Chapter 7 and Chapter 8

Chapter 7

My breath caught in my throat and I gasped as Duke pulled away before beginning again soon. I pulled his face away from mine and choked out: "Coshell. Behind you!" He whirled around and held me tight to him, meeting Mrs. Coshell's gaze with pure viciousness. He picked me up with haste this time and wasted no time on affection as I tumbled through the door and onto the bed. Running through the bathroom door, he threw my toiletry bag into the suitcase and his after mine.

"What's going on?" I called to him desperately, a million questions on my face.

"We're leaving. Running. Anywhere." He replied quickly, rushing and pulling things out of drawers and into the suitcase. "She's found us, now that she's most likely wiped out the whole school. She's coming after us," he continued, pain etched into his calm words. He knelt down next to me and took my hand in his, looking straight into my eyes. "Look," he said, panicky. "I don't know what's going to happen to…us." He choked on the last word, but continued. "I just want you to never doubt that I love you, more than you could ever know. And I won't let anything hurt you. Over my dead body." He growled as if the idea of me getting hurt caused him physical pain. His hand formed an iron cage around mine as he led me, creeping silently, to the door. "C'mon," he whispered, shutting the door without a sound. "We're getting the hell out of here."

Chapter 8

"Where are we going?" I whispered in Duke's ear ten minutes later as we made our way onto a crowded trolley. He pressed his finger to his lips to silence me.

"You don't have to whisper," he chuckled quietly. But his tone was still quiet as he continued. "I really don't know where we're going. Anywhere away from here, obviously." He pondered this for a minute, examining my expression with surprising scrutiny.

"So how? Planes? Boats?"

"Neither. Cars, boats, anything like that are to slow. Planes are too easy to track." He looked into the depths of my eyes, and his mouth set into a scowl of frustration. "Why aren't you bothered by any of this?" He shook me slightly.

"I am," I muttered quietly. "Just not outwardly…"

"Why?" he pleaded with me. "I don't understand." He looked at me, his brow furrowing. "You know you can tell me anything…" he pulled me a little closer to speak in my ear.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed, catching on. "I know I can tell you, but, I don't really feel anything. It's not like I expected this, but I'm not scared."

"Why?!"

"I don't know…I just know that we're together, and that's all I'll ever need."

"You're crazy, you know that?" he playfully flicked me, whispering now, kissing my ear. People were starting to stare.

"Duke," I cautioned him, almost inaudible. I looked at them, but the bystanders shifted their gaze away from my blazing stare. He noticed the direction of my vision, and gently released me.

"Oh!" His eyes shone with a recent epiphany.

"What?" I queried warily.

"Bicycles," he answered simply, grinning at my unfathomable eyes. They were stuck in a blank stare.

"Okay," I responded, my voice reaching a quiet level of hysteria. "Now I'm scared." He laughed at me and gently pulled me off the trolley. He had spotted a slightly worn tandem bike in front of an old antiques shop. The rust-colored, sloppy paint job was chipped, exposing more iron body than paint cover. There was a sign that read, "FREE TO A GOOD HOME," like it could actually tell whether its home was suitable. He sauntered up nonchalantly and gently pressed the tires down, checking the air level. The gracious giver had filled the supply generously. He lightly felt the entire vehicle, his hands running smoothly over the frame. He sat on the seat; it sank slightly, but held. Duke gripped the handlebars firmly, steering the front, making the wheel scratch against the rough concrete. I stood several feet away, watching him closely.

"Oh, come on," he persuaded gently. He held his arms out, an open invitation. My muscles didn't shift a fraction of an inch. His eyes gently smoldered mine, the intensity of the electricity flowing through me shocking my limbs. Apparently my thoughts were clearly written on my face. He responded, his lips cracking into a one-sided smile. "If you don't come, I'll just drag you back," he warned me.

"Why?"

His eyes suddenly flared with an unspoken anger. "What, you think I'll just let you leave with her on the loose?" He gestured like he was going to grab me by my upper arms, but restrained himself. "I don't care if you _hate_ me! I'm not leaving you. Never!" his voice turned husky with emotion. "You're coming with me. And that's that." His tone rang with finality that I couldn't argue with him if I wanted to.

"Okay. I know. I'm sorry." I shied away from his rage meekly. "Fine." I sighed with resolution. "I'll go on that. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

He grinned again. "Did you expect me to?"

Soon we were flying. There was zero traffic, so Duke zoomed in and out of the middle of the street, and I could feel him shaking with laughter as I whimpered and tightened my hold around his waist.

"Where are we going?" I screamed over the roaring wind. It whipped my hair around my head, stinging my eyes as it clouded my vision.

"Don't know!" he roared back at me.

And at that moment, I didn't care where we were going. The sensation was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. The cool breeze whipped my hair with what I thought insane speeds. I couldn't see anything with my head ducked in between my arm and Duke's back, but now I peered up cautiously. The flora and fauna were mere blurs of green off the edge of the paved black road in front of us. Duke's feet on the pedals, whirring constantly, pushed the bike forward rapidly. To my immense surprise, his breathing was slightly staggered but he hadn't broken a sweat yet.

A sign caught my attention. It read, "WELCOME TO BARNEGAT, NEW JERSEY." _New Jersey? _I thought blankly, staring at the gigantic blue sign displaying the lighthouse Old Barney.

"Duke," I said into his shoulder, not having to shout now as he had slowed to a pace at which I did not have to hyperventilate. "Did you know we're in New Jersey?"

He chuckled. "Of course!"

I whacked him on the head and the bike wavered slightly, but we stayed safely on the road. "And…?"

"Okay, look," he reasoned with me. "It's a nice, enclosed town, nice school—"

"School?!"

"Look, no offense, but you look so…high school. I don't. It would be really suspicious if you _didn't_ go to school."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Where are we sleeping?"

He paused for a second. "Well, there's a Holiday Inn close by, and I have all my college money not being spent, so we can stay there." Hotel rooms. Yay.

"Your first day of school is tomorrow."

Wow.

"Are you crazy?" I pronounced each syllable carefully, drawing out my shock. "I can't go. Not yet. I won't!"

"You know, there is a very fine line between brave and stupid. You can't not go when she's coming. I'll make you," he answered simply. I knew this was a lost cause. I tried my best to make my pout look attractive, but he didn't notice. So I occupied myself with studying the little town I would call my prison. It was any other small suburb. Barnegat had one or two main roads with shops in the middle and housing developments on the very edges, one or two neighborhoods braving the outskirts. I bit my lip and decided not to argue, letting the panic build inside my chest until I was drowning in it. I suppressed a scream of undeniable terror. My hair was no longer whipping around my face, but I liked the comforting curtain of it sheathing me, so I purposefully hid behind it like a five-year-old playing hide and seek. Duke laughed and half-turned to face me, his look suddenly serious.

"It's school. It'll be fine. You're being stupid," he muttered the last part quietly, and I wondered vaguely if I was supposed to hear. I pretended I didn't.

That night was when the raw fear hit. It burned my insides, and I couldn't sleep with the lurking doom awaiting me. Duke tried to comfort me, to no avail.

"Go to bed," he instructed me sternly, and gently shoving me in the direction of the bed. I didn't budge, my face contorted into a grimace of defiance. "I really don't want to do this," he looked at me and concentrated. Almost blindingly fast, he whipped me into his arms and jumped onto the bed, taking me with him. He tucked the blankets up under my chin and kissed my nose goodnight. I pouted again, and I could hear his eyes rolling back in his head sarcastically, but climbed in next to me. I curled myself into a ball and he held me there, rocking gently.

"What if they don't like me?" I complained. He laughed and kissed me once, his eyes doing that unfair melting thing again.

"Sleep," he insisted as I snuggled closer. Reluctantly, I sighed and let the darkness close over me.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The wet, partially foggy sunlight broke my drowsiness the next morning. As I dressed I spotted a note left on the coffee table, written in a hurried scrawl.

Went to rent car. Get dressed. Be back soon. I love you.

-Duke

_It better be nice, after he left me, _I thought bitterly as I pulled on what I felt were safe public school clothes: skinny jeans, Converse, t-shirt and oversized sweatshirt. My stomach was churning too roughly to eat anything, so I was pacing anxiously when Duke arrived. He swung the door open and when he saw me pacing, he laughed. I quickly glanced around for something to throw at him, my arm already raised, but his arms found a firm hold around my waist and he lowered my hand to rest on his chest.

"Calm. Breathe."

I exhaled loudly, and he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss me. My brain went into a frenzy, and my thoughts were clouded with a sudden and terrified urge for him. I stood on my tiptoes to meet him sooner and he caught me, restraining me from cracking altogether. He kissed me lightly, but not cautiously, soothing instantly.

"You're going to be fine," he mumbled from the hollow under my ear. I whimpered nervously. "If I kiss you again, could you please not attack me?"

"I'll try," I slurred. His eyes were still melting mine.

"I won't take my chances then," he answered, lacing his fingers through mine instead. I whimpered again.

"I love you, but you already know that," I mumbled against his chest, breathing in the smell wafting off his slightly worn sweater.

"I don't think you have to remind me," he teased, recalling my earlier panic. I grumbled. "Let's go," he announced after giving me a minute to wallow in my earlier felt despair, my insides bubbling nervously. He led me to the door by the hand, but he could feel me shaking with nerves, so he took my waist to support me.

As we hobbled out the silent sliding doors of the hotel, my eyes grazed the parking lot. "Where's the car?" I queried.

"There." He grinned, pointing with his index finger to the most conspicuously inconspicuous car he could've chosen. The entire sleek frame of the 2006 Mustang was midnight black, the windows tinted like a new moon's night at twilight. It was sleek and artsy, and I peered inside the too-small windows at the perfectly leathered, pristine seats.

"It's okay," I agreed absently. I couldn't concentrate on the car. I was still shaking nervously. Duke saw me and sighed, smiling. He pressed my body against the hood of the car and kissed me intensely. I returned it happily, gratefully.

"Now, what are you nervous about?" he breathed against my face and kissed me again.

"Well, uh, them not liking me…" I was befuddled.

"How could anyone not like you?" his arms tightened around my waist and he kissed harder. I didn't answer him this time, because I knew one way or another he would get me in that car, even if it was dragged kicking and screaming.

"Let's go," he whispered after a while. I tried not to move. "Don't make me do this," he responded reluctantly. In one swift motion, I was in his arms and he was leaning over me, the next second he was buckling my seatbelt. I didn't argue, partly because I was amazed by how he looked today. It had gotten colder overnight, so he was dressed in faded jeans and a light gray, almost cashmere sweater. His arms were warm and comforting, and I loved the way his shirt emphasized the way they bulged out of the sleeves. Apparently I was caught staring for too long, because one look at my mesmerized face made him chuckle as he took my hand. I stared purposefully at my messenger bag by my feet, tracing the seams of the canvas with my eyes.

"Madi, look at me," Duke said seriously. He had finally caught on to how great my fear was. "You. Will. Be. Fine." He drew out each word, and the intensity of his burning gaze on my skin made me meet his unwavering eyes.

We had arrived at the school now. My heart was hammering erratically in my chest. I think Duke heard it, because concern had replaced the sarcasm in his eyes. "Maybe we should wait a day…" he continued, and I so wanted to scream _Yes! Get me out of here!!!_ But I shook my head in resolve, squeezing his hand tighter.

"You're right," I choked, sighing. "I'll go." But my walk was unsteady as I tried to make my way into the mobs of swarming students outside the establishment.

"Not yet!" he almost shouted, too quickly. I sat back down in the seat and leaned over to him. His lips touched mine softly, lightly, and he pulled away and gazed at me. His mouth pulled into a slight smile, but his eyes remained hard.

"Bye," he whispered, and reached over to swiftly wipe a hint of moisture away from my eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too." The conversation ended as I gently shut the door and stepped back onto the sidewalk, my hand reaching up in a forgotten wave as the car swept away.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I looked in wonder at the sheer _size _of the building. My hands were trembling as I opened the door, fighting the urge to run back at Duke, screaming. I trudged through the lobby, and my shoes clunked on the cold, hard tile. I entered the office timidly, and grimaced at the empty computer desk. Then, the secretary bustled in, deep in conversation with someone on the phone clamped between her ear and shoulder. She took one look at me and thrust a thin wad of papers into my trembling arms. One was a file that read MADISON LYNCH in bold, dark letters at the top. I opened the folder and found a schedule and a map of the building. She pointed to a room on the paper and gestured to the door, obviously code for _Get to class and out of my office, new kid. _

Well then.

I nodded my thanks and shuffled out of the office, keeping my head down, but no one was staring. I looked up, and I realized that the hallway was empty. I quickly found the room I was looking for and opened the heavy wooden door slowly with a shrieking creak. I stepped through the door and quietly into the room, shutting it without a sound.

Then the whispers started.

"Hello, Madison, I'm Mr. Green. Welcome to Mathematics. I believe I am also your English teacher." Then he turned to the class. "Class," he continued with a confident gesture in my direction, "this is Madison. I hope you will make her very welcome here."

_Yeah right._

"So, Madison, why don't you introduce yourself."

I stared at the sea of unfamiliar faces in front of me, wishing I could die. Faint, at the very least. Get anywhere away from here. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, just many strangled squeaks. The lights above me swam in front my eyes, and I continued to mumble incoherently. Then, I managed to choke out something understandable.

"Uhm, I'm, uh, Madison, and I, um. . ."

"Well, I think that covers everything," Mr. Green quickly cut me off and gently pushed me to a seat in the back of the room. I shot a grateful glance in his general area, but he was already hopping to the front of the class to begin the lesson. I stared at the thick textbook, not really seeing it. Apparently my telepathy had worked to the extent that he didn't call on me once, simply letting me wallow in my lonely seat in the back.

Before I knew it, the bell had gone off and everyone was packing up to go to the next period in Madison's Personal Hell. As I stood up, I wondered vaguely why the pages of the math book were damp. Apparently I couldn't leave the room without embarrassing myself further, because the unnaturally thin doorway tripped me and I was sent sprawling on my face into the hallway. I tilted my head up to moan in spite of myself, but a warm and tentative hand on my upper arm shocked me. From my perch on the floor, I stared up at a guy smiling shyly at me, his face happy and full of boyish roundness that gave him the appearance of being several years younger than he really was. But his eyes were deep and hard, and suddenly they evaporated all the young qualities of his features.

"Are you okay?" he rushed, in a loud, slightly deeper voice than I would've expected. _Oh yes, I'm fine. These things happen all the time. You can just leave me here, I'll live. I hope. _Somehow I held that back and managed a weak nod. I stood up shakily, but the comforting hand was still gripping my upper arms. "By the way, my name's Michael. Where's your next class?" he continued thoughtfully. He had already collected my books and shoved them into my arms, his hands leaving a trail of fire across my skin. Not the smoldering, lukewarm fire of Duke, but a scalding and uncomfortable blaze.

"Science, room 611," I muttered, mortified.

"Me too!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. We had stood up and were continuing down the hallway, and he rested his hand on the small of my back. I casually shrugged out of it. His mouth hardened into a slight grimace at my response, but flickered back to a buzzing happiness in an instant. We had found the classroom my now, and Michael held the door open for me. I nodded and shuffled on ahead of him.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Smith," the teacher hummed in a low and velvety voice. She handed me a textbook and motioned for me to grab any seat. I chose one in the very front so I couldn't see anyone, but Michael snagged the seat next to me. Again, I didn't pay attention, but she seemed to understand and didn't mind. As Michael whispered nonstop the whole period, I realized something. Apparently I had come to school during 3rd period, so after lunch I only had to suffer through gym and then choir. My mind zoomed in on a school info letter that said the first two periods were for optional electives, so the absence of people outside was not abnormal. The bell rumbled again, and Michael chattered away happily as we made our way to lunch. The noise of the hordes of people inside the cafeteria triggered a roll of nausea through my stomach.

"Uhm, I'm actually not feeling to well," I choked at him, and he lightly brushed away the sheen of sweat on my forehead. I cringed away at his touch, so he backed off, pointing me cautiously to the clinic. I told him I was fine when he offered to walk me there, afraid of him touching me. I shivered involuntarily and made it to the Nurse barely above a crawl. She took one look at me and handed me the phone. I dialed quickly and held the ice cold phone to my ear, shivering again.

"Hello? Madi?" Duke answered urgently on the first ring.

"Duke," I rasped at him. "I think I'm sick. Can you come get me?" the nurse gave me a disapproving look because I was obviously talking to my boyfriend, but I ignored her.

He didn't hesitate. "I'll be there soon." _Click. _ I slid down to the floor and put my head between my knees. My breathing became harsh and ragged as my throat was set on fire. I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but soon Duke was leaning over me.

"Madi," he breathed. "I'm here. Everything's okay." I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up. Shut your eyes." I obeyed willingly. I felt the nausea rear up inside me as he lifted me gently off the floor. His steps were slow and light, as to not clunk me around. I felt the cool leather seat against me head, so I turned, despite the nausea, to press my cheek against the seat. He pressed his body lightly against me to buckle my seatbelt, but when he pulled away I grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to my face, for I had gone cold again. His hand gently slid off my face, and the next second he was in the driver's seat and the car hummed to life. He took my hand again and rubbed my fingers lightly, handing me a bottle of water that he had taken with him. I drank greedily, the icy water flowing down my throat in one wave, healing all the wounds created there.

I was still so weak. My neck didn't have the power to tilt my head up, so it lolled to the side on the seat until we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Duke had to carry all my weight as he trudged into the lobby. Luckily, it was empty.

"Can you walk?"

I shook my head soundlessly.

"Okay. I got you, Madi. Everything's gonna be fine." I think I shook my head, but my vision was so discombobulated that I wasn't sure. _Click. _The door to our room swung open, and he hurried me to the bed. "What do you need?" he whispered quickly.

"Pajamas," I gasped, but my lungs were too sore to hold any more breath than that. It all rushed out of me, and my ribs ached with the effort. It seared my throat as it all came up, and I clutched my stomach, trying not to vomit. Duke took my face in his hands and hushed me quietly. He stroked the length of my face, from my ear to my chin.

"Don't talk," he cautioned me. He gently pulled my jacket off, and I shivered violently without that heat. "Shh," he whispered, "you'll be okay soon." He pulled an oversized sweatshirt over my head, and I snuggled into it, trying to ignore the cold below that when he stripped off my jeans. My head pounded, vision fuzzed, and everything was gone.

I wasn't sure where I was. I was running, sprinting, but my legs couldn't carry me fast enough. My lungs were bursting, ripped with fire, but something pushed me forward. The laughter—the shrieking, maniacal laughter—echoed in my head. I pushed the heavy ornate door open, the screaming making me dizzy. It was on my tail—I could feel it. _I am going to die, _I chanted, savoring my last moments. It came closer, closer—

"Madi!"

My eyes whipped open. The shadows were dense, the curtains drawn. _It's just a dream, _I thought, trying to slow my pounding heart. A smooth and perfect figure leaned over me, and I recognized the smell of his breath on my face. I gasped, and my bloodcurdling scream ripped my throat, the embers inside me smoldering. A thing was rising over my head, roaring and spitting. I shut my eyes painfully tight and cowered, waiting…

"Madi, wake up!"

My eyes thrashed open once more, and I was thrown form this horrible nightmare.

Then all the pain came rushing back. I gasped and fell back onto the bed, sweating and shaking. Every ounce of my body hurt like being stabbed by thousands of prickling needles. I guess I looked as bad as I felt, because he cursed quietly as he held my face in his hands.

"Ahh, damn. I'm going to call the doctor."

"No!" I choked, pleading with my eyes.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because if we involve anyone public, they won't let me stay here with you. We're both minors. They'd send me away."

He sighed in defeat. "What do you need?"

"Just stay with me."

He grinned, but it didn't touch his eyes. He peeled the blankets back and started to climb in.

I stopped him with a hand on his chest. "You'll get sick too." I rolled over so there wasn't any room for him.

"I'll live. Now move, you're freezing." I rolled over obediently, wishing I could protest, but I just didn't have it in me. Besides, the warm cradle of his arms was comforting, and I needed that. But, his body was crushing my arm under me, and it hurt. "Sorry!" he gasped and pushed me on top of him so I was curled into a ball on his chest. "It's okay. I got you. Sleep," he instructed again, so I let unconsciousness take me.


	10. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Sometimes I wonder exactly how I would die. I never thought I would be so close to death, lying in Duke's arms in an unfamiliar place. I had good reason to think I was going to die, because in the rare bouts of consciousness my whole body was in searing pain, or dangerously numb. Duke was caressing my face in his hands as he pressed his body tighter to mine to keep me from freezing. True, I was running an insanely high fever, but my insides were ice. Amazingly, I had not vomited yet, but I felt my stomach churn and I knew this time was going to be different. I somehow managed to fight my way out of Duke's arms with one hand clamped over my mouth, and bolted to the bathroom. I felt his breathing on the back of my neck and he held my hair back from my face as I was violently sick for a minute.

"That's it!" he stormed at me while I stood up, head spinning, to rinse my mouth out. "We're going to the doctor. I can't stand seeing you like this and not helping."

"You are helping," I rasped at him. "So much."

"Oh, yeah," he scoffed, glaring at me. "I hold your hair back while you hurl. I should get a gold medal."

"You help." I repeated again with ringing finality. "Now get me back to bed, please." He gently swung me into his arms, not rocking as to not upset my angry stomach. My head gently drooped onto his shoulder, and he seemed to gently weigh his options before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay," I mumbled to his chest, "you can kiss me. Whatever I have, you've already been exposed." I tilted my face up to his, and he kissed my full on the lips with a passion I'm sure he had been saving. I kissed him back, and he pressed his lips harder to mine, his hands locking in my hair. My hands wound in his hair too, and I crushed myself to his chest. We gently flopped back onto the bed, so he rolled me on top of him so his weight wouldn't hurt me. I decided we shouldn't push it, but at that moment his lips parted. I clamped my mouth shut. His eyes were worried as he looked up at me and I whispered, "We shouldn't push it today." He seemed to agree, so he pulled the blankets over my shivering body. Just before I drifted to sleep, I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back.

The next few hours were agony. My entire body shivered violently, the movement shaking my stomach until I had to run to the bathroom again. I refused any offer of doctors or medicine, knowing the consequence. Duke's lips were constantly on mine, clearly taking advantage of his immunity. Like right now, as I lay in bed trying no to hurl on Duke, his tongue tracing the shape of my lips. We hadn't talked much in the last few days, besides him muttering about stubborn girlfriends and my refusing of medical attention. My shivers racking my body again, I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get closer. I pried my face from his and buried it in his shoulder.

Suddenly, all the nausea disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Duke," I rasped from the hard planes of his chest.

"Mmmmhmmm?" he mumbled distractedly.

"I don't feel like I'm gonna hurl anymore!"

This caught his attention.

"Really?" he queried, looking me over, and suddenly I was self-conscious for the first time in a very long time. Damn, I wished I had showered. "How do you feel now?" he asked at different intervals as he pressed repeatedly on different parts of my stomach.

"Fine." I answered each time. My head still pounded, but I no longer felt the urge to vomit. I was still shivering violently, and the cold seemed to intensify as the nausea disappeared.

"Are you sure you are absolutely fine?"

"Yes." I sighed again.

"Good." He grinned. Then, still taking immense care, he pounced on me. We rolled around on the bed for a minute, laughing and fighting for the spot on top of the pile. After much flailing and stolen kisses, my head started to pound again. I moaned, playing up the drama a little. He froze, motionless, and I didn't want him to stop, despite the vicious clanging of my heart in my ears. He stared to put me down, and I clung to him, my legs tightening the grip around his middle.

"Fine," he sighed. "Calm." My body relaxed as I realized I could stay wrapped around him. We started making out again, and I was fine with that. Somewhere in there (my eyes weren't exactly glued to the clock—there was an object of greater interest), Duke pried my fingers from their chokehold on his shirt and I drifted off to sleep.

The sun was burning brightly against the drawn curtains of the room, and the rays of intense gold hurt my eyes. I stretched my hand out, groping through the sheets, and I found them empty. This disappointed me. Somehow, I could feel I was alone. I opened my eyes and swung my legs out of bed. Besides being cold, I was surprised my how amazing I felt. Once again, I was greeted by a note on the coffee table.

**Hey. Went to run some errands. Be back soon. If you have any problems, just call me at 555-0157. I Love you.**

**-Duke**

I yawned and stretched, standing up. I was a little wobbly and freezing, but other than that, my spirits were high. I hummed while I made some hot chocolate, bustling around and straitening the mess we left last night. It made me blush. The couch cushions were rumpled, considering all the rolling we'd done. The sheets were a tangled mess, and things were strewn on the floor where Duke had chased me and caught me from behind and swung me around. I surveyed the damage, sipping my hot chocolate thoughtfully. I missed Duke. _How pathetic, _I thought to myself, _missing him after fifteen minutes. _While my brain thought this was pathetic, my insides were hurting. I longed for his arms around my waist, his mouth to my ear as he whispered to me, his lips moving with mine, our hearts beating in perfect synchronization. I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, feel his presence, and feel inside my every poor that he loved me like he said he did.

And yes, that was very pathetic.

I stared at the paper, rubbing my finger against where he had written "I love you". _It's all there in black and white._ Why was I thinking this all of a sudden? My mind pictured last night, when we had gotten so close to. . .

And I know why I'm thinking this subconsciously. It was inevitable that I would ponder over this, what last night could've been. Then I realized something.

I didn't want that. At least, not now.

Later, eventually, I would wish. . .but not now. I would never condemn myself like that, or he with the guilt of damning me to what no one dreamed of.

This was how I spent my hours alone, wondering. I paced and slept, eating occasionally. Then I couldn't take it anymore. My self-control was disappearing, and I was doing something about it. I sprinted to the phone and dialed the number on the card very carefully.

Suddenly, I was aware of someone's presence behind me, their eyes boring into my back. I whirled around and saw two lanky, catlike figures standing in the shadows. The female grinned graciously at me, but her eyes flashed dangerously above her sugary smile. Her partner, a male, stepped forward and spoke, his tone icy. He said it with mock happiness. He said it as if I had a choice.

"Now, why don't you be a good girl and hang up the phone?"


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I gaped in horror at the man standing by the window. The phone was still ringing in my shaking hand. It clattered to the floor as my hands went numb and I was unable to hold it.

"What do you want?"

The man smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" I recognized his voice; I sifted through my memories, trying to match it to something. Then I thought of me sprawled on the floor in the hallway. . .

Michael.

The female laughed, her voice tinkering an octave higher than was natural. She threw her blond, crimped hair back, and in the shadows I saw a flash of green when her pant legs came up.

Dee.

The nausea came back. My breathing came in horrified gasps, my throat closing up.  
What had happened to my best friend? They both had a distant, glazed-over look to their eyes. Then I noticed the deep blue necklace around each of their necks. It hung on two of each identical strips of black elastic, and in the darkness the navy seemed to tint black. When their fidgeting forms moved into the lamplight, it seemed to glow, now the lightest and softest of all blues. The insides of it looked like they pulsed, drawing you in and enticing your brain. I shook my head free of suddenly cloudy thoughts, and I remembered where I had seen that necklace before. It was unclear, for the owner's hair was whipping around her neck as she stood on the hilltop, her eyes shining with malice as she watched Duke and me on a south Texas beach.

Then Dee spoke.

"Don't be scared, Madi," she purred, stepping closer to me. On instinct, I retreated until my back slammed into the wall. She floated closer still. In one swift motion, she pulled an object of gleaming silver from her pocket. Then I felt the cool, sharp edge of a long switchblade pressing in on my throat. She pressed it a little closer, until the tip was a fraction of a millimeter from breaking the skin. "Where's Duke?" she asked, still in that false sweet tone.

"Don't. . .know," I gasped, my eyes still locked on the knife.

"Really?" she implored, and the skin on my neck tore. A single drop of blood oozed down the blade, leaving a trail of the darkest red to the hilt. Then the pain came.

"Argh. . ." I gurgled as the blood flowed more freely from the wound.

"Are you sure?" she threatened menacingly.

"Yes," I choked over the blood streaming from my neck. I could feel the color drain from my face as my whitish pallor became even more pronounced by the loss of blood.

Suddenly, a shadowy being fell into the room with an earth-shaking crash. My attackers did not retreat, but the male did sink into a crouch as if getting ready to pounce.

"No!" I tried to scream, but my head was throbbing and I couldn't see straight. I had realized who my savior was. Duke ran headlong into the male, swinging and beating viciously, but Michael was stronger than him. He lifted him off the floor with inhuman strength and Duke was launched towards the door. I wanted to help.

"You. . ." I began, but my willpower was deteriorating. My eyes rolled back, my eyelids drooped, and I gave myself away to the darkness.

I was vaguely aware of someone carrying me. All my limbs felt like they were waterlogged. I slowly groped at the face of the person above me, and they caught my hand and pressed it to their cheek.

"Madi?" rasped in a familiar and husky voice.

"Duke!" I gasped in relief. He leaned down to kiss me, but there was a sharp crack and Duke moaned in pain. "What?" I shrieked, but he tried to hide his pain from me.

"It's nothing," he assured me, but his breath still came in gasps.

"What are they doing to you?" I whispered.

"Like I said, it's nothing," he grunted.

"You up there! Quiet!" was a muffled yell, and then another crack to Duke's back. This time he fell. I felt the cool stone tile pressing on my back, then my face as the pain overpowered him. I opened my eyes to a murky corridor, and Duke lay next to me on the floor, writhing in pain.

"What did you do to him?" I growled at Dee and Michael, but they paid no attention.

"We told him he couldn't talk," Dee muttered in a light voice, as if she were scolding a preschooler for talking during naptime.

"Let's go," Michael rumbled and grasped my upper arm in his iron grip. I cried out in pain.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Duke yelled from the floor, his eyes flashing. He tried to get up, but suddenly clutched his side and fell against the wall. Michael seemed to consider this.

"The mistress really wanted to finish him off herself," he mumbled thoughtfully. "He's so weak, maybe she won't mind if I. . ." he trailed off and surveyed Duke.

"Michael? Dominique?" cried a shrill voice from the room towards the end of the corridor. "Where are they?" I gulped. I knew that voice only too well.

"Let's go," Michael commanded and handed me off to Dee so he could prop Duke unceremoniously on his shoulder, and we were hauled into the shadowy room at the end of the hall.

"Beautiful," she praised as I was dragged into the room. "Oh Madison, prettier than I remembered!"

"Shut up, you stupid old hag!"

She clucked her tongue. "Now, now, let's not be hostile."

"What are you doing to them?" I blurted out quickly.

"Oh, you mean my little helpers, your friends?"

"No, the little elves in the ceiling." I muttered.

"Again with the sarcasm," she murmured reproachfully. "You see," she continued, "I am, well, controlling them, if you will. It was so easy to persuade Dee to wear my pretty little necklace. As for Michael, I simply told him you would love it."

"Dee?" I whispered to my best friend, but her eyes were and empty abyss of clouds. "Michael?" His eyes were set in a blank stare.

"Anyway," she continued loudly as if I hadn't spoken. "I've been waiting for you to come, Madi. So I could rid myself of you." Her eyes narrowed. "And your precious Duke."

"No!" I gasped. "Oh no, no, no! Please! Not him!" She cackled at my pleading.

"Oh, my dear, I promise it will be quick and painless." She raised a hand. "Michael? Have him," she flicked her fingers casually at Duke.

"No! _No!_" I screamed, but Dee's strength had improved, and I was no match for her. She angled my body so it would be in the perfect angle to watch her and Duke. Michael stepped forward, his eyes gleaming with pleasure. "No! Baby, NO! Don't let him! Fight! Fight!" Dee clamped a hand over my desperate screaming. Michael towered over Duke, and lifted him off the floor with ease. I realized that in Duke's state all he would have to do is slam him to the ground hard enough and it would all be over.

Duke realized what he was doing, and screamed over Michael's enraged laughs, "Madi! I love you!" and he was slammed to the floor. There was a sickening crunch with the impact, and he was gone.

I dropped to my knees.

"Now, for you," Mrs. Coshell whispered with satisfaction as she stepped towards me.

"No," I whispered and whirled around to face Dee. I could see the lamplight glinting off the silver in her front pocket. I grabbed for it, and before I could think, it was open in my hand. I took a deep, steadying breath, but my decision was made. Besides the sinking in my stomach, there was a warm glow of rightness in my soul.

"Goodbye, I love you," I whispered for the final time, and raised the blade once again to my throat.


End file.
